Askeii
Askeii is a student character made out of text who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Askeii appears to be a human made of text characters. He has spikey hair made using forward and back Slashes, his head made using vertical bars and underscores, his torso made using vertical bars and light shaded blocks, his legs made of vertical bars and medium shaded blocks with his shoes being made of full blocks, and his arms made using forward slashes, vertical bars, and white circles. His face is made up of underscores, Latin letter bilabial clicks, a right parenthesis, and a forward and backslash. His shirt contains his name with a cute face underneath it. Voice His voice is the same as 1st Prize, except it's at normal speed. Mechanics Askeii will appear in the halls and if he sees the player he will walk over to them and ask them if they would like to challenge him to an ASCII art contest. If the player were to choose N (No), then he'll ask the player later. If the player were to choose Y (Yes), then the game will switch to a pad named the "ASCII Pad", which is a tablet made out of green and white boxes, with the 4 buttons being made of darker green boxes and their icons being made of text symbols. The challenge is to make the best picture of the word stated using only text in only 30 seconds. Once the time is up, you and Askeii's picture will be rated by percentage. If the percentage is higher than his, then he'll give you a prize. Prizes you can receive On the other hand, if the percentage of your drawing is lower than the percentage of Askeii's picture, then you won't receive a prize. He will then prepare to emit a loud, high pitched tone at the player. This will cause anyone in his radius to be stun for 10 seconds, while the player's walk speed is cut in half and their stamina is cut down to 20%, followed by their screen shaking. If Baldi is in Askeii's radius when emitting the loud tone, it will act as if he's near a tape playing the Baldi Anti-Hearing and Disorienting Tape. The loud tone will last for about 20 seconds. Afterward, everything will return to normal. Gallery Askeii_Idle.png|Askeii (Idle) when meeting the player for the first time. Askeii_Idle_Angry.png|Askeii (Idle), when the player fails the ASCII art challenge. Askeii_Idle_Happy.png|Askeii (Idle), when the player completes the ASCII art challenge. Askeii_Walk.gif|Askeii (Walking) Askeii_Talk.gif|Askeii, talking to the player. Askeii_Talk_Happy.gif|Askeii, talking to the player in a happy mood. (When the player completes the ASCII art challenge.) Askeii_Talk_Angry.gif|Askeii, talking to the player angrily. (When the player fails the ASCII art challenge.) Askeii_Scream.gif|Askeii, emitting a loud beep sound. Askeii_Poster.png|Askeii's portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Askeii_Early_Concept.jpg|An early prototype concept of Askeii. Quotes "Hey there, friend." - when he notices the player. "Hello there, my name is Askeii. I love to make art using text. Would you like to challenge me to an art contest?" - when he runs into the player. "Okay, that's all right. Maybe I'll challenge you later" - if the player presses "N". "Alright. So all you've got to do is draw a picture of the word that's shown in the middle." - when the player accepts and is introduced to the ASCII pad. "You have only 30 seconds." - mentioning the amount of time left "Ready? Go!" - when the contest/challenge begins "Okay, let's see what everyone else thinks of our art." - when the time is up "Whoa, I can't believe so many people loved your art! Here's is your prize! I hope to challenge you again soon." - when the player wins the challenge "Well, well, well. You must really suck at making ASCII art as not that many people like your picture. Because of that, here's your punishment!" - when the player loses the challenge. *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* - the sound Askeii emits when triggered "Oh no, not the Soda Spray of Death!" - when any type of BSoda is sprayed at Askeii "Oh... No... I can't move..." - when paralyzed by BSoda Infinite "Hello there, 1st Prize. My good old friend!" - when being pushed by 1st Prize Trivia *His name is a play on the word ASCII, which is a character encoding standard for electronic communication. *He is the second character to be voice by Dr. Sbaitso, besides 1st Prize. *He is the first character to not 3D modeled or digitally drawn. *His sprites are made using Notepad and Paint.NET (for dithering). *He was originally planned to be colored in but was instead kept in black & white. *He seems to be friends with 1st Prize since both are voiced by the same program. *The loud beep sound effect is an edited version of Dr. Sbaitso's Parity Error. *Before this page was created(and before the character design was finalized), Askeii was originally much more simplistic and his name was originally spelt with one I instead of two. *Askeii's shirt was originally supposed to have this symbol: ֎ **It was quickly changed because the symbol appeared way too small whilst in Notepad. Category:Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning